Magnetic recording media generally include a binder dispersion layer comprising a binder and a pigment overlying a substrate, wherein the pigment is dispersed within the binder. Typically, the pigment is a magnetizable pigment comprising small, magnetizable particles. In some instances, the medium may be in the form of a composite having both back-coat and front-coat binder dispersion layers, although the pigment in the back-coat may or may not be a magnetizable pigment.
It has become desirable to have as high a loading of magnetizable pigment in the magnetic recording media as is reasonably possible. It is often preferred to have a binder dispersion comprising from about 70% to 80% by weight magnetizable pigment relative to the binder with as many magnetizable particles per unit area or unit volume as possible. It is also preferred to have a binder dispersion in which the magnetizable pigment comprises a plurality of small particles having a relatively high specific surface area. Higher pigment loading has the potential to provide high density magnetic recording media capable of storing more information.
Problems, however, remain in the art concerning magnetic recording media having a relatively high loading of magnetizable pigment. To begin with, magnetizable pigments tend to agglomerate, and they are difficult to properly and fully disperse within the binder. Wetting agents, or dispersants, are often employed to facilitate such dispersion. For higher pigment loading, i.e., the use of greater amounts by weight and number of magnetizable particles, greater amounts of such dispersants are required, which is not always desirable. There are a number of reasons for using as little dispersant as possible. Costs, for example, can be reduced by using less dispersant. Additionally, binder dispersions can be more readily and reproducibly prepared when less dispersant is used. Further, excess dispersant may have a tendency to bloom from a cured binder dispersion over time, leading to contamination of a recording head or the like, or causing a change in the physical or chemical characteristics of the media.
Another problem in the art is that the viscosity of a binder dispersion generally increases with higher loading of magnetizable pigment. If the dispersion is too viscous, it can be difficult to apply to the substrate, and good magnetic orientation of the pigment, i.e., a squareness ratio of 0.75 or more, can be hard to obtain. The squareness ratio (Br/Bm), which is the ratio of the remnant saturation induction, or residual magnetization (Br), to the saturation induction, or saturation magnetization (Bm), refers to the effectiveness of the orientation of the magnetic particles. For randomly-oriented particles, the squareness ratio is 0.5 and for ideally and perfectly oriented particles, the ratio is equal to 1.0. Values for the squareness ratio, of media exhibiting good performance, normally fall around 0.75 to 0.85, with higher values being significantly better. In general, an increase in the squareness ratio is reflected by an improvement in orientation characteristics and electromagnetic properties and an increase from 0.75 to 0.80 (i.e. an increase of 0.05) results in a significant advantage. The difference between a 0.75 and a 0.85 squareness ratio typically represents about a 1 decibel improvement in electromagnetic characteristics, which is manifested by an approximate 10% improvement in electromagnetic properties such as signal output and/or signal-to-noise ratio.
To help alleviate these problems with high pigment loading, binder compositions having internal dispersants have been developed. Such compositions comprise polymers with functional moieties pendant from the polymer backbone that help disperse the magnetizable pigment. As a result of using these compositions, less dispersant is needed for dispersion of magnetizable pigment in the binder. Unfortunately, the known compositions having internal dispersants have been ineffective, or inefficient, for obtaining magnetic recording media having a relatively high pigment loading and/or a relatively high magnetic orientation, i.e., squareness ratio.
One class of such compositions comprises sulfonated polyurethanes. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,152,485, incorporated herein by reference. Although the sulfonated polyurethanes exhibit low viscosity for providing good, initial magnetic orientation, they may not cure sufficiently to maintain such orientation over long periods and may have inferior durability. Generally, it is the curing of the binder that retains the magnetizable pigment in an oriented manner.
Another class of binder compositions having internal dispersants comprises hydroxy-functional, sulfonated polyurethanes. See, for example, Japanese Kokai reference 61-198417, incorporated herein by reference. The hydroxy-functional, sulfonated polyurethanes have excellent curing properties as a result of the cross-linking capability provided by the hydroxy functionality. Unfortunately, however, the known hydroxy-functional, sulfonated polyurethanes exhibit such high dispersion viscosity that good initial magnetic orientation is difficult, or impossible, to obtain.